Nami dansait
by E.M's Smile
Summary: Nami dansait. Elle se laissait porter, comme Bellmer lui avait appris. Léger fond d'un Luna. Presque inexistant.


Hey hey !

Merci d'avoir cliqué. Un léger texte sur Nami ; 701 mots pour être exacte. Ecrit sur une chanson d' _Imany_ Don't be so shy ; le remix. Le texte peut se lire sans mais j'étais beaucoup plus plongée dedans avec cette mélodie.

J'ai relu le texte et je ne crois pas avoir laissé de fautes, sur ce ;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle dansait.

Bellmer aimait la danse. Elle leur avait appris à Nojiko et à elle alors qu'elles étaient toutes petites.  
Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il soit impossible de sortir par la chaleur, Bellmer dansait.

Alors elles aussi dansaient.

•

La tête vide, les yeux mi-clos –totalement fermés par moment-, elle dansait, elle tournait, le mouvement entrainés par ses bras qui se mouvaient.

Elle sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines. Elle se sentait vivante.

La tête vide, elle se remémorait.

•

Bellmer était légère mais forte.

Bellmer n'était que contradiction.

Elle était à la fois une marque de virilité mais elle est aussi douce que les cheveux de Nojiko.

Elle était lourde –ses muscles pesaient- mais lorsqu'elle dansait, Bellmer n'était plus qu'un être de légèreté absolue.

Et, petite alors, la petite rousse et sa soeur tentaient de limiter. En vain.

•

 _Respire. Ferme les yeux. Laisse toi porter. Sens-toi vivante. Enivrante._

C'est ce que lui disait Bellmer alors qu'elle apprenait à bouger.

 _Ne sois pas timide._

La musique résonnait dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

La petite rousse tournait, encore et encore. Les yeux fermés, la tête vide. Elle dansait.

•

Bellmer lui avait tout appris. En allant de la lecture des cartes maritimes, aux maths, à la lecture, à la drague, aux combats ou encore à la danse.

Elle se sentait bien. Et ce grâce à Bellmer.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait vu cet homme poisson. Nami avait hurlé. Elle avait pleuré de toutes ses forces. Elle avait déversé sa peine.

Et la seule chose que Bellmer ne lui avait pas appris, c'était la force.

La force et l'indépendance.

Bellmer ne leur avait pas enseigné ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur apprendre, les deux jeunes filles apprendraient à leurs dépends. Bellmer savait qu'elle ne serait pas toujours là. Elle aurait espéré partir moins vite. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, le mal était fait et la vérité avait éclaté.

 _Bellmer était morte et les enfants étaient seules._

•

•

•

Des années avaient passé. Nami ne vivait plus. Elle était sous le joug des hommes poissons.

Elle obéissait sans rechigner. Elle se devait d'aider son village. Bellmer n'était plus là pour le faire alors elle s'y collait.

Elle n'avait plus vu sa sœur depuis que Bellmer avait été enterrée. Lorsque Nojiko avait vu la marque sur son épaule, ses yeux s'étaient voilés de colère, de rancœur, de haine et surtout de peur. Nojiko avait peur. Mais elle aussi.

•

Luffy était arrivé. L'espoir était revenu. Elle ne savait pas combien d'années étaient passées. Elle s'était habituée aux conditions de vie abominables que lui faisaient endurées l'homme poisson.

Ils s'étaient battus pour elle, pour son village, pour sa liberté.

Pendant son combat, elle avait frappé, elle avait mal, elle était fatiguée, elle avait envie de pleurer, d'hurler car elle voyait –enfin- le bout du tunnel.

Alors Nami avait dansé. Elle avait dansé, passionnément.

Les yeux mi-clos, la tête vide, Nami dansait. Elle frappait, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait vivante.

En se retournant vers ses sauveurs elle dansait, elle souriait.

•

Depuis que Luffy était arrivé, elle avait revu Nojiko toutes deux avaient changé, elles étaient des femmes. Eblouissantes, magnifiques. Nojiko avait pardonné, et avant que Nami parte, toutes deux avaient dansé devant la tombe de Bellmer. Elles avaient dansé leur liberté.

•

Nami n'avait jamais arrêté. Dans chacun de ses combats elle avait dansé.

Le soir, sur le bateau, on pouvait entendre une légère mélodie, entrainante, et tout l'équipage la voyait. Elle dansait.

•

Alors que Nami dansait sa nouvelle victoire, son capitaine l'accompagnait. Elle sentait ses bras puissant sur son corps. Elle aimait ça.

•

Nami continuait de danser, encore et toujours, seule ou accompagnée de son capitaine, elle dansait.

Mais lorsqu'elle se mouvait seule elle avait parfois l'impression de sentir des bras fins mais pourtant si forts la guider, une odeur de mandarine se répandant dans la pièce. Et elle sentait les yeux mi-clos, elle _la_ sentait.

Nami ne s'arrêterait jamais de danser car elle aimait ça et que Bellmer non plus n'avait jamais arrêté.

•

 _Respire. Ferme les yeux. Laisse toi porter. Sens-toi vivante. Enivrante._

 _Ne sois pas timide._

Nami dansait.

* * *

 **Avant de cliquer sur la croix rouge !**

Les reviews vont me permettre de savoir si ce texte t'a plu ou encore s'il contient des défauts, des remarques constructives me feraient très plaisir ! C'est le seul moyen pour les auteurs de savoir si leurs textes sont biens ou s'il y a quelque chose à changer !  
Ça ne prend pas longtemps ! Je te remercie d'avance si tu prends quelques minutes de ton temps !

Je te dis à la prochaine peut-être et te remercie d'avoir lu ce petit OS.

Au revoir !

 _E.M's Smile_


End file.
